Don't Mess With Mii!
by Je-kun
Summary: Mii finally gets Shigure back for teasing her.


**Don't Mess With Mii!**

Firstly a haiku for you!

_My name is Je-kun,_

_This is my very first fic,_

_I hope you like it._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

"SSSHHHIIIGGGUUURRREEE!" Mii cried at the top of her lungs and burst into tears. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Do what?" Shigure asked quite calmly watching Mii cry.

"You never give me your manuscripts or tell me when you finish them on time!" She said stopping the flow of tears.

"Ooohhhh! Is that all? Well you'll be happy to know that I finished the manuscript three days ago!"

"Really?" Mii said brightening up immediately.

"Yup! Now all I have to do is figure out where I put it!"

"WHAT!" Mii shouted, "YOU FORGOT! How could you forget! I reminded you yesterday!" Shigure just shrugged.

Mii sighed and said, "Just hurry up and find the manuscript."

"Are you sure I can't get you some tea, I have green, mint-" Shigure was cut off by Mii who once again shouted-

"Hurry up and find the manuscript!"

"Ok, Ok! I'm going!" Shigure exclaimed holding his hands up and leaving to find the so called 'lost' manuscript, which he had put on his desk but since he enjoyed teasing Mii...

About half an hour later Yuki, Tohru and Kyo came home with Kagura in tow. Shigure was nowhere to be found (A/N groan).

"Hi Mii. What are you still doing here?" Tohru asked. Mii looked murderous as she answered.

"I'm waiting for Shigure to hurry up and find his manuscript so I can do my job."

"Didn't Shigure say this morning that the manuscript was on his desk in his office-" Yuki was cut off by Kagura who said-

"I'll check!" And ran off in the direction of Shigure's office.

After a couple of false starts Tohru said, "Um, we were visiting Yuki's nii-san before at his shop and we kind of saw Shigure there..."

"Yeah that's right! Why didn't I remember that." Kyo said.

"Because you're a baka." Explained Yuki and Kyo shot him a filthy look

At this point Mii was silently fuming and Kagura was running back into the room with Shigure's manuscript.

"Haha! I found it!" Kagura said happily giving the manuscript to Mii and attaching herself to Kyo causing him to grimace. Meanwhile Mii was steadily turning red from anger. She managed to compose herself and politely ask Tohru for Ayame's shop's address. After thanking Tohru she left for Ayame's shop where she would find Shigure.

There was a long pause.

"Hmm, maybe you shouldn't have told her where Shigure was AND how to get there," Yuki said to Tohru.

"Maybe your right," Tohru replied.

"Poor Shigure," said Kagura.

Mii opened the door to Ayame's shop unnoticed and managed to sneak up behind Shigure, Ayame and Mine who were chatting. She tapped Shigure on the shoulder, crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Shigure turned around.

"Uh-oh." Shigure said flinching.

"Indeed." Mii said calmly. Shigure seemed to relax a bit at Mii's calm but then again...

"SHIGURE! I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Mii was not too happy and seemed to have grown alot bigger. Mii brandished the manuscript in Shigure's face while Ayame and Mine had a fast whispered discussion, nodded and crept behind some manequins on the other side of the room as fast as they could without attracting much unwanted attention. While they were sneaking away Mii had put the manuscript on the table and was slowly and menacingly walking towards Shigure who was backing away but stopped when he hit a chair. Instead he stuck out his arms to hold Mii away from himself so that she wouldn't get too close and turn him into a dog. Mii had started to turn red again and you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears and then she started to call Shigure many names and began to turn him into a living bruise. Shigure had caught hold of Mii's shoulders (A/N: She had stopped calling Shigure names now) to keep her away from him. Unfortunately this resulted in him not beinging able to defend himself at all. After about five minutes of Shigure saying, "OWW, AHH STOP IT!" and Mii delivering numerous punches, scratches and the occasional kick in the shins, Mii finally stopped and collapsed onto the floor in a nervous breakdown. Shigure's hadn't really been holding onto Mii's shoulders very hard anymore mostly because he didn't have much control over his body after the beating he took. So with swirly eyes and with many scratches and bruises already becoming visible Shigure collapsed backwards into the chair he had backed up into earlier.

Ayame and Mine were still in shock hiding behind the manequins after watching Mii pummel Shigure. Eventually Ayame said,

"Why don't you help Mii and I'll check on Shigure, Ok?" Mine agreed so they went to see what they could do for Mii and Shigure one of which who was now barely concious and the other still crying on the floor. After looking at Shigure, Ayame said,

"I think I should call Ha'ri,"

"That's probably a good idea," Mine agreed.

Hatori arrived about half an hour later although Shigure and his editor were still in pretty much the same condition they had been for a while now. Hatori took in the scene (A/N: About a metre everywhere around Mii and Shigure has been trashed) quickly and asked, "What happened here Ayame?"

"Well, umm I think that Shigure might have gotten Mii angry today somehow and she kind of blew her top."

"Judging by the condition of Mii, Shigure and the room it looks like blew her top pretty badly." Hatori stated.

Mine mumbled, "You can say that again...

"Okay, Mine and Ayame could you try and calm Mii down while I take care of Shigure?" They nodded and made a surprisingly successful attempt at calming Mii down while Ha'ri inspected Shigure's many scratches and bruises. In the end he just offered to give Shigure a lift back to his house and told Mii to stay and have cup of tea or something before going home.

Back at Shigure's house Ha'ri and Shigure met Tohru at the door.

"Shigure what happened to you!" she asked shocked. Shigure seemed unable to speak seeing as one side of his face had swolen up like a small balloon, so Hatori answered for him.

"Mii attacked him." Yuki and Kyo suddenly appeared beside Tohru.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told her, Miss Honda," said Yuki.

"You think, kuso nezumi," Kyo said.

"Shut it baka neko." The two jyuunishi retreated back into the house still arguing.

"Tohru may we come in now?" asked Hatori.

"Oh sorry! You shouldn't ask, it is Shigure's house after all," Tohru babbled.

"Thank-you," said Hatori while Shigure nodded his thanks.

Hatori left after telling Shigure what to do about his bruises and advised him to try and avoid annoying Yuki, Kyo or anyone else likely to add more to his collection. He also told Shigure that Mii would be back next week for the next four chapters. Yuki and Kyo were inspecting Shigure. Finally Kyo said,

"Remind me never to get on your editor's bad side."

"Ever," agreed Yuki.

A week later a very nervous Mii could be seen walking slowly up to Shigure's door. When she finally got there she knocked and waited for Shigure to answer the door. He answered it in about fifteen seconds flat and greeted Mii surprisingly good naturedly considering the fact that Mii had recently beat him up.

"Good morning Mii! Nice day don't you think?" Shigure said happily.

"Umm, ok..." Mii replied cautiously. "If you say so..."

"Well what are you waiting for! Come in!" Shigure shut the door behind Mii and rushed into the kitchen while Mii went to the lounge room where she sat down and waited for Shigure to get back. He entered a few moments later with tea.

"Would you like some tea Mii?" She nodded so he gave her some. Once they had finished the tea there was a long and uncomfortable silence. Mii decided to break it.

"So... Did you finish the manuscript?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll get it," said Shigure and went to get it. Mii sat there thinking. _Why isn't Shigure putting up any sort of fight? He never gives up a manuscript without an argument or a fight._ At this point Shigure came back in with the actual real manuscript.

"Here you go Mii," He said happily.

"Uh. Thanks." Another silence followed. Mii and Shigure then said at the exact same time-

"I'm so sorry! What?" Many jumbled sentences of 'after you' and 'I insist' followed this occurence. Finally they got it sorted out and Mii said,

"I'm sorry for hurting you," She looked guiltily at Shigure's face which was still somewhat purple although not swolen. Shigure said,

"I'm sorry for driving you to hurting me. Really I am," And grimaced. Mii stared for a few seconds and then started laughing. After another few seconds Shigure started laughing then he said,

"Now we must never speak of this ever again! Agreed?"

"Agreed!" said Mii.

"Shake on it," They shook hands. "Now if you don't mind could I have that back for a second please?" Shigure gestured at the manuscript.

"Ok," Mii handed over the manuscript and Shigure got an evil grin on his face.

"Well now that we've got that sorted you're going to have work for this!" He waved the manuscript in front of her face and ran away laughing.

"Hey! Come back here! SHIGURE!" She shouted indignantly and started to chase after him.

THE END

* * *

Well I hope you liked that. I apologise if it was to short. Gomen nasai! Sumi-masen! (See I apologised! Twice!) Anyway I would appreiciate some reviews! Flames will be accepted of course and anyone can review because there's nothing stopping you! Also I hope you liked my haiku!


End file.
